Sealing strips of this kind are known in the art; previously only such strips were available on which both sealing lips were attached to a first or main part. One of these lips could easily be bent, thanks to a cutout recess or hollow space provided for in close proximity to that lip. A filler introduced into this cutout, usually a simple body of circular cross section, stiffened this sealing strip again. The mounting of a window pane or a panel became even easier after that sealing lip was attached to the filler itself. Now it was possible to position the pane against the other sealing element whereupon, it was fixed by means of that filler. The filler generally is of the same material as the first or main part, but when the filler still was a simple body, it often was made from metal in order to increase the rigidity of the sealing strip.
Such sealing strips are used, depending upon their dimensions, for small windows in movable elements such as doors or gates. When made correspondingly sturdier, they may also be used for glazings of larger size such as used in tall buildings where substantial loads due to wind pressure may occur.
In this application where substantial wind loads can be expected, it is of substantial importance how the filler and the cutout or recess are shaped. Previously, when the filler was not yet provided with a sealing lip, its design was simple; mostly the cutout or recess was a complete or nearly complete hollow which surrounded the filler practically on its entire periphery. With the sealing lip newly attached to the filler and forming with it a solid connection of considerable thickness in order to achieve the necessary rigidity, this is no longer possible. If, however, the cutout and the filler are given a wrong design, the filler may be tensioned by the pressure of the window pane exerted on its sealing lip to such an extent that it will be squeezed out of the cutout or recess by being elastically deformed. The pane is no longer retained which can result in fatal consequences.